An Accursed Enchanter or Shaded Sin
by MissSmokey20
Summary: Cynlius, a Breton mercenary for hire, takes what is suppose to be an easy yet frustrating escort job for more than enough gold to retire at his young age. Along side a hands on Imperial, quiet Orc and a Dunmer with a shared past. The job turns out to not be as easy as their employer played it off to be, leaving the mercenary with more questions than answers.
1. Chapter 1

Cynlius looked up at the burly Orc, pushing the once sealed parchment back towards him across the old wooden table. "I don't deal with anything that can talk unless it has feathers and was never human."

The Breton slouched back in his chair, tilting his tankard back and downing its contents in a deep drink, watching the over-sized beast of a man the entire time. Last thing he needed was the guy turning feral over the rejection and trying to catch him while he was too busy wetting his throat.

"Talk to the Khajiit, they deal in that shit, I'm sure they'd have no problem snatching up your girl for ya'." He set aside the now empty drink, never letting his eyes leave the Orc's; the man did have an intense stare that would have anyone shaking in their boots and agreeing to whatever it was that he wanted. Well, everyone except for the over-sized Breton who was a bit too tall for his race and too filled out for preferring mostly magic over metal. Out of all the people in the tavern it was a curious thought as to why exactly this Orc chose to come to him.

Wait, no, actually it wasn't. Most of the mercs in here were young-faced, too shit-faced and more interested in the girl hanging off their arm than the job that just walked in. The slavers never picked up this kind of shit, they wouldn't touch it unless they thought they'd be getting top of the line merchandise out of it also and the agreement of 'no harm' would be tossed out the window. So it made sense after all, why this Orc found his way to the lone man sitting alone with battle worn armor and the scars to prove he'd at least seen enough battles to survive; just trying to enjoy his drink.

The Orc suddenly groaned, pulling another sealed parchment from somewhere within the breast of his armor. Cyn pushed it back towards him, eying the beast as he slowly stood. "I said I wouldn't take the job." He tightened his jaw when the Orc stepped forward. "Find someone else." He spoke through clenched teeth, voice deep and threatening with a look to match.

"You were requested." The Orc matched him in tone and body language, though he came off a lot more intimidating than Cynlius ever could. Tall and a unmoving, like a mountain, every inch of him covered with wiry muscle. He shoved the parchment into the Breton's chest, stepping even closer into the human's space as a dare for him to do something, anything. Any reason for him to open up that soft flesh and fill the room with the metallic smell of blood that would have his mouth watering and senses on edge.

"Back down, Krohel."

Cyn's eyes snapped to look over the Orc's shoulder at the Imperial female who had appeared behind him. Her yellow hair pulled and braided into a bunch on the back of her head with a few strands falling in front of her emerald colored eyes. She looked up at him through dark lashes and he immediately knew her game, the way she pulled her her shoulders back and folded her arms just so. He laughed at the stupidity of this game, the desperateness in all of it was mind-blowing. All this for some Bosmer girl and why in Oblivion did they need him? He was good, that's one thing he could brag about with confidence, but all this trouble for a smuggler. He was no slaver and they'd obviously done their homework enough if they were pushing this hard for him, so they'd ought to know he'd never pulled this kind of job.

"Viviera" She spoke, coming to stand next to the Orc, still doing her best to make herself seen to him. "This here is, Krohel." A nod to the Orc and then her eyes settled on the parchment still held in his hand, sealed with the familiar golden wax. "Your friend's name is Rindvul Nethhryon, correct?" A slight tilt of her head and a too eager smile, yet wasted on the Breton who'd played this game before.

"Is that what he told you?" Cyn glanced up at the Orc before falling back into his chair. "Did he also tell you that the last time I saw him he drove his sword through my throat and gave me this beauty." He swiped his fingers across the deep scar on the left side of his jaw. "If he was what you planned on using to get me to agree then you're fucked." Cyn laughed, waving down one of the wenches. He held out his empty tankard to her, demonstrating it needed refilling before looking back up at the pair. "Like I've tried telling you, I'm a smuggler not a slaver. I do not deal with the kind of goods you two are wanting me to handle."

"Twenty-thousand gold." A new player appeared, dropping a satchel onto the table that sang to Cyn's soul with the sweet clank it made when the coins rattled from within. "Half now, half when I have the girl."

Cyn kept his face straight, doing his best to not betray the fact that his subconscious was singing in glee by the offer. "And who are you exactly?"

"Lylmen Aedious," The new addition, an Altmer, in the all too familiar black robes lined with gold. His presence was advertised with his unique attire, and known as a way to mark anyone as a Thalmor. Yet he was concentrated, glaring, at the Breton with golden eyes that almost matched his skin. "I am your buyer."

"Mmm," Cyn relaxed in his chair, now intrigued by this new addition and fully playing into the game. Curiosity was peaked, just what exactly was this Elf getting at, or more so, what was he wanting to get Cyn in to. The woman returned with his drink, nervously eying the Altmer before turning her back and scuttling away. Not that it was a rare thing to see Justicars out this way, quite normal in fact since the whole Dominion thing had been brokered years ago. Though the stories that swirled never helped anything and from everything Cyn knew, they held more truth than ever lie. "Twenty-thousand gold to kidnap, smuggle and deliver a poor defenseless girl to you?"

"I'd take the deal."

Alright, the additions to this group were becoming annoying, he could do without the added voices each time he disagreed or tried to move them onto the next person. But the face of their most recent guest had Cyn standing up right faster than all, but the Altmer, could react. Just when he began to pull his sword from his hip, a hand pressed into his chest, he looked down at it with fire in his eyes, jerking his head up to its owner. Golden eyes bore into him, daring him to move, and oh how badly Cyn wanted to take him up on that threat. He'd run them all through and save the fucking Dunmer for a laugh, flay him alive and get drunk while he watched the bastard slowly die in agony. He deserved no less after the shit he'd pulled on the last job they'd done together.

"I would suggest you sit down!" The Altmer hissed over his shoulder at the new comer, eyes intense, but still focused on Cynlius. "I told you to stay out of it." His words were forced though a clenched jaw, the irritation of being ignored was evident in the tone and aggravation of his voice.

"Taking direction is not one of his strong suits." Cyn glared at the offending Dunmer, willing him to make some kind of move closer to him.

The Dunmer did no such thing, instead rolling his eyes which caused more irritation to rain over the Breton. "If you'd followed my direction things wouldn't have ended the way they did."

"Oh? You mean you trying to fucking kill me!" Cyn snarled, pushed back once more by the Altmer who placed his body between them. "But you can't expect much from the son of a whore."

"Watch your tongue, Breton!"

Cyn smirked at the rising tension coming from the Dunmer now, he'd known insults were the way to go to get under the man's skin. He'd never been one to take hits to his ego well. "You couldn't finish the job the first time, why would you think I'd take any threats serious coming from you?"

The Altmer, with a bit too much force, pushed the Dunmer back when he moved towards the Breton aggressively. The man, stumbling backwards into the table with enough force to send the drinks scattering to the floor. "I said enough!" His voice cut through the tavern, causing silence to those who had not taken notice of the confrontation happening between the group. "So help me, I will pull your stomachs out through your mouths if you both do not shut them and sit down!"

Rindvul propped himself on the table, Cyn eying him as he fell back into his chair.

"I said sit, Dunmer!" Lylmen turned on the Elf and pointed towards a chair, his voice dripping with fire hot anger. "I should slit your throats and be done with it!" He glared at the two men.

Cyn caught himself, deciding to keep his smart mouth shut. Instead, glancing over at the Dunmer who wore a terrified look on his face that had Cyn letting out a snort of disapproval. How he had ever let the weak man get a jump on him was over his head.

"Sixty-thousand gold, that's triple the original offer." Lylmen spoke suddenly, gaining all of Cynlius' attention.

"Why are you so desperate to have me?"

"Because we've heard the stories and if we are going to get this job done then you're the man we need." Viviera answered him, stepping to stand next to the Altmer.

"Stories are just that, stories. You cannot believe everything you hear." He frowned, realizing his drink had been one of the many, now laying scattered on the floor. Viviera took notice, beckoning one of the females to her. "Like I said, I don't deal in people."

"Eighty-thousand, that's as high as I go. There won't be another offer, Cynlius."

«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸* *¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»

Viviera pushed open the wooden door to the lower cabin where a rather decorated room hid, a large four poster bed with thick blue blankets and fluffed pillows to match. She stepped aside to let the tall Breton in, his eyes darting across the room while he silently mouthed his amazement; dropping his over-sized pack on the floor.

"Better than what you are use to?" She smiled up at him when his eyes stopped on her.

"Yeah, I'd say." He chuckled, moving towards the bed and falling back onto it with a groan.

She pushed the door shut, leaning against it for a moment while she worried her lip with her teeth before moving towards the man stretched out on the bed with his eyes closed. Cyn's eyes shot open at the sudden weight on his thighs, looking down to find the green-eyed Imperial crawling up his body, fingers dancing up his torso.

"Does everyone get this kind of welcome?" His voice was husky, hands resting on the tops of her thighs when she came to straddle his hips.

"Just the pretty ones." She remarked, leaning down towards him.

Cyn shifted his weight, forcing her onto her back and pinning her arms by the wrist on either side of her head. "Too bad for you that I don't fuck those who are my employers or who are either in any way related in a hierarchical manner." He released her, standing up and nodding towards the door. "I'm tired and I'd like to get some sleep in this bed if you don't mind, the night is null."

The woman glared at him, pushing herself up off his bed with mumbled insults before slamming his door shut as she went.

"What a bitch." He groaned, pulling the heavy desk chair across the floor and jamming it under the door knob. If they weren't going to supply him with a proper door lock then he would make one himself.

«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸* *¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»

The sun was about mid-day on the date they finally docked, six days after their initial departure. Cyn had kept himself hold up in his cabin for most of it, he didn't mind the solitude and he had no interest of running into the Dunmer while confined on the ship. There wasn't gong to be any avoiding him on the ride down to their next destination though.

They had six of them crammed into the wagon and just his luck he was pinned between the Dunmer and the Imperial who was still sour that he'd not allowed her a night ride. A Bosmer he had yet to meet sat across from him and next to his Altmer colleague, his eyes staring down at his dirty hands that looked like they hadn't missed a day working the earth. His face was painted or perhaps tattooed with an elegant design that started at his forehead, trailed down his nose to spill onto his cheeks until finally ending under his chin just above his collar bone. The sun made his dirty copper colored hair shine, cut in a thick strip in the middle of his skull with sides shaved, the trail of hair disappearing back behind his head. It was cut in different lengths to where it rested evenly atop his head to appear as if it would feel fluffy to touch, it made Cyn chuckle to himself at the thought of this Elf and the word fluffy ever meeting in harmony. The rest of his body had crude paint or mud that looked as if it had been applied by multiple hands just dragging across his skin with no real pattern.

His eyes suddenly darted up to the Breton's, Cyn forcing a lopsided and awkward grin at being caught studying the man. The Mer's stare made him feel uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than usual. The almost animal like look to the golden colored iris that stood out against that trademarked Bosmer tinted sclera, where most of the other humanoid races had white; the Bosmer differentiated between brownish, almost leather tint that was mixed with a pink or blood-shot color in some places. His dark brows knitted suddenly and his animal eyes narrowed, as if sensing something within Cyn; it made his skin prickle for an odd reason.

It was like this man had grasped Cyn's darkest secret just by looking at him. Granted, he did have some different features, but not enough that they'd be picked up on and his magic was just placed on him being Breton and played off on him having studied with some of the greatest minds. Few knew the truth, fewer of those knew his Father and even fewer of those were still alive to have anything to say.

"Ah, we have arrived." Lylmen spoke, calming the Bosmer who suddenly took his attention off the Breton and jumped gracefully from the wagon to jog towards what looked like a crude village.

"Cynlius," The Altmer drew the Breton's attention with his full name. "You'll be leading this little party, the Bosmer there will introduce you to the Shaman. Get as much information about the girl as you can from them, but do not let them know that you plan to bring her to me. As far as they are informed you are here on the behalf of the Dominion to provide aid in searching for her to return her to her tribe. That will not be what happens, once you have the girl make your way back to Haven and take ship to Cyrodiil. From there you will meet up with who ever else was not able to keep pace and you all will then take ship from Anvil to Skywatch, someone will meet you to take you inward to the capitol where I will meet you and take possession of the girl and you'll receive the rest or your payment."

"If any issues should arise just continue on with the plan." Viviera added. "We don't leave Anvil until we've all arrived or received word of death."

"Cynlius is to be with the girl at all times, no one else. She is his charge." Lylmen locked eyes with the Breton. "Do you understand? The girl should never leave your side, tie her to you if you must, but you and you alone must be the one to transport her."

"Why only me exactly? It seems like you have quite the capable team here."

"Because you will do the job correctly and your 'circumstance' leaves you almost untouchable to what plagues her."

"Plagues her?" Cyn raised his eyebrow, almost missing where the Altmer all but announced that he knew just what Cynlius was and planned to use it to his own advantage. Not that it would be the first time some fool had thought this way. At least it didn't involve taking his blood or forcing him to impregnate someone again.

"Enough, you will learn in time. We have no more time to speak of this." The Elf's voice was low before he suddenly stood, the others following while leaving only Cyn sitting, confused and a bit flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's this?" Cyn held up the leather bound book.

"To keep your notes." Lylmen spoke plainly, not looking up from where he was paying another fidgety Bosmer for horses.

Cyn watched the Elf's eyes dart from the pair then over their shoulder at the Bosmer tribe behind them. "What's wrong? Why do you seem like you may run at any moment?" He looked over his shoulder to find a couple of the hunters eying the trio closely. "Does this tribe have a not so nice reputation?"

"Cynlius." Lylmen spoke his name harshly, the Bosmer who'd done his job hurrying away suddenly.

"Look, you've scared him away." He motioned towards the man who was now hurrying down the narrow path that would lead him safely to the main road. Cyn looked back over his shoulder to see the hunters had also disappeared from where they had been keeping their watchful eye.

"Take this." Lylmen shoved two leads into his hand. "It'd be best if you refrained from asking questions like that in the future."

"I didn't notice too many Bosmer in Woodhearth being as suspicious as those two hunters were just now."

"These Bosmer, here, have lived away from others for so long that having new comers is not a thrilling aspect."

"Really? The young ones seem to be overly thrilled to see us. They've been all over Viviera and myself asking to see our ears." He'd all but been tackled by a young girl introduced to him as Adria's sister.

The little Bosmer curious about his appearance and when he'd shown her magic she'd all but screamed in amazement. The questions had poured in after that and he'd been amused by the light in the girl's eyes.

After that encounter she'd stuck to him like a shadow and he learned a little about her sister from her, he'd learned quickly that she was going to be his main source for information. After he'd promised her he'd find her older sister she's explained likes and dislikes of Adria, a brief description and then Lylmen had caused her to run off.

The Altmer's presence was something the young girl did not like apparently, not that he could blame her. The news that was coming in from these parts over the years was never very good, they'd probably been threatened into allowing this little investigation to happen.

"I'd suggest you keep your distance from all of them. You are here to do a job, not develop relationships."

"Exactly, I cannot get information out of them without trust. You Thalmor are the best liars out there, the Royalty of broken promises, you should know how this goes."

"Your insults are beginning to bore me."

"I'll try to be harsher with them, or I may just bore you to death and make life a bit more exciting with one of those high priced bounties you like to hand out for innocent people."

"Ignore him," Rin suddenly appeared, an arm coming around Cyn's shoulders, pulling him close. "He's got a sharp tongue and likes to poke at people to see how they react to him."

"Don't touch me," Cyn groaned, twisting out of the Dunmer's arm and smacking him in the stomach hard enough to get an audible grunt when the air left his lungs. "You just make it uncomfortable for everyone when you do that. Well, painful for you."

"Viviera was looking for you." Rin informed Cyn once he composed himself, ignoring the man's remark. "The little Bosmer girl came looking for you."

Cyn shoved the horse's lead into the Dunmer's chest.

"Cynlius," Lylmen called out when the Breton turned to leave. "I'll be returning to other duties, you and your group will be left on your own. I will leave some gold with Viviera for expenses and a note for more if it is required."

Cyn gave him a nod, jogging off towards the tribe's village that was nestled a stones throw away from their camp.

«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸* *¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»

Viviera sat behind the young girl, braiding her dark brown hair while she drew on the fresh pages of the journal Lylmen had gave him. He smiled down at her when she looked up, her cheeks pushing her lower lids into her green eyes.

"Do you like to draw?" He glanced down at the skilled sketch of a face that seemed too detailed for her age.

She gave him a nod turning back to the page. "Adria taught me, we use to sneak away into the forest next to the creek before..." She stopped, her hand stilling.

"Before she left?"

She shook her head. "Before Ervlin."

"Whose Ervlin?" Viviera glanced up at Cyn, both knew exactly who she was speaking of. The aggressive looking Elf who had been their escort from Woodhearth.

"He's her promised."

"Her promised?" Cyn repeated. "Like your Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, but she said it was different. She doesn't like him, he scares her."

"He scares me too." Cyn whispered to the little girl, earning a smile from her.

"He's mean."

"To Adria?"

She shook her head.

"To you?"

"No, to Papa and those they find in the forest. Sometimes he'd come back with the other hunters with blood on their furs."

Viviera frowned.

"Like animal blood?"

"No. We always have lots of feasts."

Cyn was growing confused, if they weren't bringing home animals then what exactly were their feasts on. By the paled look on Viviera's face she understood what the girl was trying to say, he'd have to have her explain it to him in detail.

"Do you think she left because she didn't want to be promised to Ervlin?" He questioned.

"Maybe, or it could be because of Him."

"Who?" Cyn questioned, growing more confused.

"The man in the forest, with the horns."

Viviera shook her head when Cyn looked to her to see if she understood.

"Do you know his name?" Cyn pressed more.

"No, they say I'm too young still."

"You have to be older before you get to see the man in the woods?"

"Yes, we all go see the man in the woods."

"Did Adria?"

She nodded. "She doesn't like him either."

"Why not? Is he mean too?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Papa doesn't like us to talk about the man in the woods."

Cyn looked down at her drawing, a young Bosmer stared back at him. "Whose that?"

"Adria." She smiled looking up at him.

"She's very pretty."

She smiled wider. "I don't think she'd be scared of you."

"I don't know, I'm pretty scary." He teased, resting his chin on his hand.

She frowned, looking back down at the drawing. "Maybe if you tell Ervlin that you're going to become Adria's promised she will come back. You can make it so that she doesn't have to go see the man in the woods any more."

Cyn forced a smile. "Will you draw the man in the woods?"

"Sylae!"

The young girl scrambled to her feet, the journal falling from her lap into the dirt and her face turning pale.

"I told you to stay away from the humans!"

Cyn rose to his feet, turning to see the familiar Bosmer that they'd rode in with. "Is there a reason why she should not be speaking with us? We are here to help you after all and it is her sister."

"I'm not speaking to you!" He pointed towards Cyn, eyes narrowing and voice coming out harsh. "Go home, Sylae."

The young Bosmer hurried away, Ervlin watching her go before turning on the two humans. "If you have questions about Adria, you can come to me."

"You want the girl found but will not allow us to do our job properly?" Cyn took a step towards the Bosmer, Viviera grasping his arm.

"I do not expect anything from you."

"Really? I take it you took your hunters out there? I can also assume that you failed to hold her trail, correct?" Cyn noticed the way the man's body seemed to coil up like a snake does before it strikes.

"Is it your wounded pride that stops you?" He shook the Imperial's grip off him.

A moment later the Bosmer was on him, knocking Viviera down with them. Cyn choked when hands that seemed too strong wrapped around his throat as much as they could, thumbs pressing into his larynx and biting into the skin. The man on him with his eyes that shone against the fire looked like a beast out for blood, lips pulled back to show his teeth.

Cyn's hands immediately came up to the Bosmer's face, he could feel pressure already building up in his head. Viviera was yelling behind him, he could feel her struggling under his back to get free. He gritted his teeth, trying to steady his mind as it teetered on the edge of panic.

Nails dug into the Bosmer's skin when he arched his palm, dragging his magic forward. The man's grip suddenly loosened and he screamed out the moment his nerves felt the frozen magic was against his cheek. Cyn took hold of the man's jaw in a crushing grip to hold him in place.

The Bosmer was suddenly torn away from him and tossed aside, large boots standing on either side of Cyn's legs. Someone grabbed his arm causing him to swing his other hand over with a spell already building in his palm. The Dunmer threw his hands up, mouthing something that Cyn couldn't hear over the pounding in his ears. He glanced over his shoulder at Viviera who was talking to him also, he leaned forward, releasing her legs from being trapped underneath him.

A group of Bosmer had gathered in front of them, what seemed to be the hunters were backing Ervlin, a few young women pushed them back. Cyn bit back his voice when one of the hunters pushed one of the women to the ground and towered over here before another female pulled her away.

"Get our shit packed." He spoke low, voice harsh and deep. "We are not staying here."


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck his throat burned, the adrenaline had long since worn off and now that he was alone, the others a ways back had chosen to set up camp and rest for the remainder of the night. He'd instead picked up slight marks of the girl, or what he hoped was the girl, and followed it. By the time the ache started to set in the sun was high in the sky, peeking through the trees at him.

He'd sat down at a small creek and washed his face with the cool water, cupping some in his hands and pouring it down his throat. It hurt to swallow, but the cold liquid had some soothing capabilities to it. After the events of the past night he could see why the girl had ran and why her sister had said Ervlin was mean. The man had tried to kill him, not that he was the first one to do so. He'd lost count on how many people and things had tried to kill him.

The thing that bothered him most was the strength in the Bosmer, it was inhuman. The Elf was nothing but muscle, even so, if Cyn wasn't the offspring to who he was the man would have surely crushed his windpipe right there in mere moments rather than merely cutting off his air supply and leaving behind dark bruises and soreness.

He cupped some of the water and splashed it onto his neck, letting it trickle its way down into the collar of his armor. The sound of footsteps had him standing in seconds, hand on the sword at his hip until the Imperial came out of the brush. "You caught up quick." He remarked with a shallow voice, shoulders relaxing.

"You left quite the trail to follow." She smiled warmly.

"Where are the other two?"

"With the horses on the clearing, I said I'd go ahead and get you."

He walked towards her, noting the bruising under her eyes, his head had connected with her face when the two hit the ground and he'd trapped her under him. She was lucky she'd only got bruising and a bloody nose, he could have broke it.

The two of them walked together in silence to the others who were bickering quietly when they arrived, Cyn saying nothing before he took the lead and continued forward. He wasn't up for talking, it was painful to speak and he knew Rin would want to speak of nothing but the events prior and he had nothing to say. He was still trying to work everything out in his own head at the moment.

When they'd made camp again well after nightfall he stayed this time, taking the first watch and sitting by the fire to read over the information he gathered on the girl from the few hours they had in the camp after the Altmer had left them. Adria is young, but not a girl, yet not fully experienced either but one who has many strengths; the strange Bosmer who had sat across from him on the ride to the tribe was her betrothed. Ervlin was his name. She's a hunter, a good one at that; a crafter, a painter, a gardener, a healer, a daughter, a sister, and newly made aunt.

She likes foxes and often went out on her own, regardless that she feared the cries of the wolves at night. It didn't matter that it was the symbol of her tribe and you'd find it at every turn. She'd never seen war, even though it plagued the land; she thought Ervlin to be brutal and feared him according to her younger sister who spoke it in hushed tones. It was evident the two kept secrets among each other.

He narrowed his brow at the ache in his throat, the memory of the man's hands trying their hardest to fully wrap around his neck.

Adria is smart, knows the land and how to make it sway to her will, according to her Father. Her Mother had said positive things too, and from what the general public has said, she is strong but yet naïve to the dangers outside the protections of their so called God as her Mother confided. She has long brown hair that's usually pulled back into a ponytail or braid, better kept out of her face, for her preferred weapon is the bow. She's a beauty with green eyes like her Mother's and assumed average height for a Bosmer so fairly short.

He turned the page to find the drawing her sister had done, large almond shaped eyes stared back at him. The leather of the journal protested when he shut it, tucking it back into his belt with a sigh. He'd heard the Dunmer approaching and the last thing he wanted was him reading over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He forced out, voice still barely above a whisper and harsher than it had been earlier. He swallowed against the pain, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Why don't you just heal yourself?" Rin all but collapsed onto the ground next to him.

"Because that takes more effort than it is worth."

Rin shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, Viviera says you need to sleep."

He glared over at the man.

"Go give her that look not me." He groaned, leaning back on his hands. "We've all had our sleep, but not you so she does have a point, Cynlius."

"I wasn't giving him an option."

Cyn looked over his shoulder to find the woman with her arms folded against her chest, the fire making the damage to her face appear worse than it was. He huffed with protest, not wanting to force words out.

"You want to track this girl? What good will you be if you can barely keep standing?"

Rin shook his head, they both knew it would take more to knock Cyn down then this, but the Dunmer kept his mouth shut.

"You can play this act after you've had your rest."

"You are getting pretty grumpy." Rin teased, a smirk forming on his face while he stared at the fire. "I didn't want to say anything after you snapped at me for trying to help you up."

Cyn groaned, pushing himself to his feet. At least if he agreed he'd escape this fool and sleep did sound like an appealing idea at the moment. An escape from the insistent ache in his neck that just dragged on and on.

Viviera pointed to where Krohel was already curled up on a bedroll with ax in hand. Great, he could be hacked to death in his sleep if the Orc had a nightmare.

"Go." She ordered, pushing on his arm.

He obeyed, moving towards the large beast, pulling the extra bed roll away by a few feet first before falling onto it with a sigh. The soft voices from the fire lulled him into his sleep and before he knew if he was being nudged awake by small hands softly patting at his face.

«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸* *¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»

Cyn sat up, confused by the early morning sunlight that was just barely lighting the sky. The stars still visible above them. He took the metal cup Viviera held out to him, drinking the contents quickly to sooth his screaming throat that had gone ignored all night.

"I knew you were exhausted." She remarked with a smile, taking the cup when he'd finished.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out and he rolled his eyes.

Rin's loud laugh surrounded them. "There goes his voice, think that Elf did more damage than ya' thought."

Cyn grasped his throat while glaring up at the man, a warm sensation that had his nerves standing on edge spilled over his skin.

"What a baby, I think he was playing up the whole wounded thing. Don't get why he didn't do this sooner." Rin remarked with a shake of his head.

The magic faded away and Cyn coughed slightly, testing the pain level before he cleared his throat completely. "I didn't do it before because it isn't my chosen skill, jackass." He forced out, voice still harsh but the pain much duller than it had been before. "It's always a fucking coin toss on the outcome."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Rin growled.

"Fuck off." Cyn countered with venom now that his voice had returned, even if it didn't sound like the prettiest thing to hear.

"Asshole."

"Do you want to play this game, Rin?" Cyn suddenly turned on him, Viviera jumping between the two and pushing against the Breton's chest. "I'd be more than happy to jump with you, I was ripped away from satisfying that adrenaline rush with the Bosmer."

"Don't threaten me." Rin glared at him but didn't move towards him at all.

"You know me well enough to know I don't do threats."

"And you should know me well enough to know I won't put up with your shit."

"No, you'll wait till I turn my back on you to make your move like the coward you are."

The moment Rin turned and made to move towards him Cyn had gripped Viviera's waist, a squeal escaping her as he turned her behind him and rushed the Dunmer. The two colliding in nothing but fists and insults, the sound of impact as each made contact with the other in nothing but an all out raw fight.

Cyn had forgot how hard the Dunmer could hit until his fist hit him in his rib and knocked the air from his lungs. Gods it felt good though, all the pent up anger he'd had was unleashed and he dealt it right into the other man's body. Landing blow after blow into any opening the Dunmer gave him until a hard, closed fist punch to the jaw knocked him to ground.

Cyn towered above him, spitting the blood that had collected in his mouth to the ground. Rin had got in some good ones on him, blood was dripping from his eyebrow into his line of sight and the way his mouth was quickly filling with blood once again was a tall tell sign that he'd busted his lip somewhere.

The Dunmer wasn't any better, his nose bled down his face, a gash on his chin and the left side of his upper lip was already swelling. From the dazed look in his eyes while he stared up at the branches that blocked out the sky gave away just how hard that last hit had landed. His eyes darted back and forth trying to gain stability at his shifting world.

Rin rolled onto his hands and knees, dry heaving before finally relaxing and sitting back on his heels to stare up at Cyn. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Asshole." He smirked holding his hand out to him.

Viviera stared at them confused while Krohel chucked and shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyn worked his shoulders out of his armor, glancing over at Viviera and Rin. She'd tried to coddle him the moment they'd made camp but he'd pushed her towards the Dunmer knowing damn well he'd eat it right up and that he did. Letting the woman fawn over him and clean up the cuts Cyn had done to his dark skin. He raised his eyebrow when the Dunmer looked over at him, at least this way Rin could come in and scoop up the Imperial and there would be no hurt feelings all around.

He picked up the wrappings he'd dug out of his pack to nurse his bruised ribs that ached a bit too much for his liking. He'd planned to run up ahead of the group, noticing how the girl's trail had become more evident in the last hour or so. They were close, how close he wasn't sure or perhaps something had happened to make her stop trying so hard to cover her own tracks. Either way he wanted to feed his curiosity and see just what was waiting for them up ahead. That and he didn't want to spend another night lying next to the beast that was Krohel, the way the Orc slept had him on edge. He feared more for his life next to that sleeping giant than he ever did anywhere else.

"Are you sure you don't want help with that?"

He glanced up, continuing to wrap his chest. "I can handle it, Rin needs the attention more than I do. He's never been good at properly cleaning up his own wounds. If I didn't do it the first few nights by choice, I think both of us would prefer you taking over for me."

Cyn tied the end of the cloth tight enough that it wouldn't come undone but with enough room that he'd still be able to breath comfortably and without as much pain. He rolled his shoulder and lifted his arm to test the pain level, satisfied with the work before beginning to pull his armor back on.

"I got it, Viviera." He spoke coldly when Imperial pushed his shoulder to pull the heavy leather over it. "I've been doing this by myself for years, really I can handle it. I prefer to do it myself."

"Okay." She took a step back, looking a bit defeated.

Maybe he misjudged the situation, perhaps pushing her towards Rin wasn't the way to save face in this situation. He didn't care either way, he wasn't interested and he was not about to pretend that he was just for the sake of her feelings.

He'd already turned her down once and if that didn't give her the hint then that was her own fault. She wasn't the first to act this way and she wouldn't be the last, he could thank his Father for that one.

"I'll leave a trail again for you guys to follow." He spoke to Rin as the man walked up on them.

"Sounds like a plan. How far ahead do you think you'll get?" Rin crossed his arms against his chest.

"If she's not close, a handful of miles I hope; something that can give us a large dent into this thing. We've had nothing but broken pieces this whole time. I'm not even sure it's her we've been following. I'd at least like to confirm that bit first."

"Right? How fucked would we be if it turns out we've been chasing after some lone merchant."

Cyn laughed. "Hey, he'd probably pay up though. No way his ass is not lost with the chase he's led us on."

"Yeah, if the guy is still breathing."

Cyn picked up his pack, securing it to his back before tugging on the strap that hugged his chest to make sure it wouldn't come loose.

"Alright, get your rest and I'll see you around the same time?" He gave a pat to the Dunmer's face, the tension that had been there between them before had all but disappeared after their spout.

Apparently beating each other could cure a lot of old wounds, though Cyn did still have a bit of a sore spot considering that the man had tried to kill him. He was willing to over-look it after that tussle though. Still he kept the promise that if it happened again the Dunmer wouldn't live to regret it this time. He didn't voice that though, it was more an unspoken promise that hopefully Rin picked up on also.

"Yeah. Watch your footing, you've never been out there before."

"Ah, it's not too different once you get use to the trees and animals and bugs." He smirked, stepping between the Imperial and Dunmer. "Just don't let one of the those horses break their legs. I'd like to get drunk with that coin, not spend it on another pack mule."

«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸* *¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»

Adria sat on the edge of what was once a home now no more than a burned skeleton, her feet swinging from the raised platform. Her bow laid across her lap while she picked at the meat with her teeth, the forest around her was quiet, it was always quiet when he was around. He had that effect on everything in the forest, well he was the forest so what did she expect.

Even without being able to see him she could feel him around her, like eyes on her at all times but it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Instead for the first time in a long time she felt safe, like a child being held by their Mother. Nothing could break that safety in her eyes, she knew better than that though, she knew he could only protect her so much.

She licked the salt from her finger, glad that they'd ran into the merchant and he'd been willing to allow her to trade something other than gold for his food. She'd grown tired of fish and plainly cooked meat, not that she'd complained outright about it. Honestly she'd hoped he'd had sweets but seasoned meat was better than nothing at all and he'd been generous with her for the most part. More than the others she'd ran into had been.

The small fire in front of her barely lit the area, just enough for her to see shadows but not cast off into the trees. The tribe had not come this far, the barrier had held and she'd kept on the move for sometime now but it didn't allow her too much distance within the confines of his protections. It was luck, or so she'd thought, that she came across him. Across the God of the forest as her people called him, the Wilderking.

The Bosmer turned God to rule over the forest by some unknown magic that allowed him to bend nature to his will. Her tribe at first had thought her to be next in line to his place and she'd asked him of it when he'd came to her. She'd been running for so long, too scared to stop for fear of them catching up to her. They'd brought her to him, the one who turned them into the beasts that tore at men's chests and howled in the night.

Hircine, a Daedric Prince, the worst kind as she saw it. All she'd ever seen of this gift that others claimed was death. It turned Ervlin who had been sweet to her as a boy into a monster who she'd watched pull a man apart with his hands. Who hit her when she spoke against him. That was no gift, not anything she wanted and thankfully it seemed not something Hircine wanted to give to her. He'd wanted something else from her, she didn't know what, didn't give them time to tell her. She'd ran that night after they'd returned and never looked back and then the Wilderking had found her.

He was her savior, her protector, he scooped her up and cradled her like a child. She didn't understand why and honestly she didn't care, as long as he didn't make her go back and he promised her he'd never send her back. That he'd do everything he could to keep her from the Daedra which calmed her, she believed him.

She'd shown him how the forest reacted to her, more so how he reacted to her, like a light in the fog. He seemed to understand but she did not and never did explain it to her no matter how many times she'd asked. Simply saying he would when the time came, all she knew was that she was important enough to keep from her tribe and that it was important that she never go back. She'd die before she'd go back. He'd disagreed with that.

She cleaned her fingers with her tongue, looking up at the fading light of the sky that peaked between the thick trees just beginning their regrowth into what they had been before war had torn them apart. Everything here seemed to be in pain, like the land cried for itself and she could hear. It always made her curious if he could hear it too, but she dared not ask.

The aura was heartbreaking enough and how he felt as if he surrounded her within the forest left her wondering if he'd felt the pain it had when they'd torn through it without a care. Her bare feet hit the soft and damp dirt of the ground, her body sinking to it with exhaustion. Avari curled in on herself, rolling with her back towards the fire for warmth. It didn't take long at all before her eyes were heavy and she found herself drifting off to sleep, the serenity of safety she'd felt for so long letting her have her peace.

«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸* *¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»

Cyn had about overlooked the light of a fire before it was suddenly snuffed out, whoever it was didn't catch on quick enough before he'd already caught on to the location of their camp. He'd kept low to the ground, the brush and low branches fighting him the whole way. More than a few had caught his skin, from the burn and wetness on his cheek and neck he was sure they'd got him well enough to break the skin. It didn't matter though, not when he was tracking, not when he was trying to keep on the direction of the fire that had gone out.

After second guessing himself, wondering if he'd misstep at some point, he came out to a tiny clearing where a small fire still smoked with red embers. The body of an Elf curled next to it and the skeleton of a raided home serving as the only form of solid protection. He inched closer slowly, eyes fighting to adjust to the tiny light source provided from the dying embers that cloaked the scene in heavy smoke.

The Bosmer had their back to him, hair wrapped tightly against their scalp in a braided bun. A wild guess by just the hair style, but he was assuming it was female, even with all Bosmer being small framed the males still were muscle built. This one looked like a woman just from what he could see, the dip of the hip, the hair, the shoulders.

Her choice attire didn't leave much covered, the majority of her tanned skin shown to the reddening, dying fire. This could be his girl and just his luck that she'd be sleeping, he could easily wrap her up and whisk her away with none the wiser.

The shadow like figure that suddenly appeared at her feet had him pausing though. Where it had come from left him baffled, he'd heard nor saw anyone approaching and that was unlike him. He would have heard this thing coming from any where with what he guessed was all armor pieces by the shadows silhouette.

It stepped over the sleeping girl as if to guard her, placing a foot on either side of her body until she was snugly tucked between its legs. The gaining light of the moon caught its eyes and they shone against the still darkness making for an eerie almost predatory sight that had his skin crawling. He wasn't sure what he was about to witness but he was damned sure he wasn't going to stand by and let this thing act.

The sharpness of the familiar chill that rose at the base of his skull and traveled like a liquid down his spine and then throughout his body started when he tucked his hand behind his back. A ball of flame filling his palm and nipping at his finger tips, no warning was given before he swung his arm around and released his magics upon the shadow. The area lighting anew and giving the figure a face that gave him pause.

He'd never seen anything like the creature, like man and tree had been merged together with some twisted magic. Not that he'd never seen some fucked up shit done with magic, you didn't come from the life he did without escaping unscathed. The light from the fire quickly faded and they were bathed in darkness once again, but this time the girl was on her feet. Instead of defending herself against this creature she pushed up against it, clung to it in a way.

The moment to ponder the newest development was cut short by the rapid sound of footfalls to his left, a moment later and he was stepping back. A breath and his sword was up, the clang of metal on on bone and he was face to face with large yellow eyes and smeared war paint. Cyn kicked out and swept his foot his foot, catching the unaware Bosmer and knocking the new arrival to the ground with an audible thud.

What little good it did for a second later he was back stepping over the body and raising his blade to block another attacker who swung for the back of his neck. Again metal his bone, this time his left palm burned with magic and he grasped his attackers face. Teeth almost grinding while he dug his fingers into melting flesh while pained cries ripped through the silent air. The man on the ground was swallowed by roots reaching from the earth and tearing at him like a wild beast does its meal.

The man in front of Cyn still bellowed, hands clawing at the tightened grasp that seared his face. The smell of burnt flesh assaulted the Breton's nose and as he pushed him away the flesh from the Bosmer stuck to his palm like sap. The screams of pain turned to gargled cries that were drowned out by the earth as he too was pulled under, this time Cyn catching the entire event. Roots came from no where, grabbing and tearing at the man's body.

He'd never seen any type of magic like this before, this was twisted, even for him. A thick piece of wood erupted from the already crying Bosmer's chest, forcing him in half and silencing his cries as the ground raced after him the further down he was pulled. Cyn found himself backing up, forgetting the two behind him until a crudely crafted dagger was placed at his throat.

The blade so tight against his skin that he was forced to look towards the sky to keep it from cutting too deeply into the flesh of his neck. A second later and a sharp, wicked pain shot through his side that him gasping and clutching at the meaty part of his stomach just under his ribs.

He'd thought the shadow or the female Bosmer had got him but he'd been wrong, whoever had chosen that moment to attack, whoever had accompanied the man whose face he'd just melted was getting their revenge. The head of a dull arrow had been forced into his skin by hand, said hand still clutching the arrows shaft when Cyn's hands came to sooth the pain. He'd forgotten the dagger at his throat until it cut into his skin, the reminder had him bringing his elbow back and up as he twisted to give himself enough space to get this attacker back enough that he wouldn't slice open throat a goat.

The blade dug into his skin but not deep enough that he'd bleed to death before he could do some damage to this fool. He never got a chance to retaliate, the attacking Bosmer was suddenly torn off of him, yanking the arrow with him. The head hooked and tore just below the surface of his skin, the pain enough to have him seeing white, before it finally snapped and released to settle inside the wound.

"Damn it." Cyn groaned at the howling that filled air, wolves coming to pick off what was hopefully dying or wounded.

Someone grabbed the wrist of the hand that clutched his wound and out of instinct to protect himself from more damage he'd made to repel the person with magic that had formed in his hand. That was until he was pulled roughly to the ground and pinned, he'd expected more pain, more wounds to be given.

Instead it was light touches over frantic calls and what sounded to be creaking from trees before everything went black. He felt as if he was floating, likely due to blood loss because the gentle touches were still there and a hand small than his own covered his to push down on his bleeding wound. His stomach felt twisted from the feeling of moving yet not moving, his mind confused from the event when suddenly light from the moon filled in around him and he was given a glance of a face he'd only seen sketched.

«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸* *¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»

Adria caught the man's head when his eyes rolled back and his body suddenly became limp, stopping his skull from smacking against the ground. It hung over her forearm giving her a clear view of the mangled flesh of his throat. A tangle of roots erupted from the ground, stepping out of them was her savior. The front of his body covered in red, it dripped from the twisted veins of branches that merged with his skin. He stalked towards them, his face as unreadable as always.

"He destroyed the barrier." He commented, kneeling down on one knee before wrapped his large hand around the Breton's throat.

Adria pushed the man's shoulders to the ground with knees when he lurched forward, the mangled skin at his neck finding its way back together in an unpleasant way that had him gripping the back of her arm tightly. He stilled the moment the wound was sealed but the process was worse when it came to the wound on his side, she was almost on top of him to keep him down.

He knocked her away the moment the healing magic stopped, rolling on his side to empty the bile from his mouth. She looked up at the Wilderking who eyed him closely, his face still completely void of anything, he merely watched almost like he was studying the man.

The Breton pulled himself upright, falling back on his heels while he wiped his mouth. His eyes settling on Adria before he spoke. "I've been looking for you."


	5. Chapter 5

The Breton's body went limp suddenly falling forward against her with a dead weight that pushed her towards the ground. Adria twisted and pushed the man's body to the side being careful to cradle his head and lay it down on the dirt.

"It is better if we leave him unconscious for now." The Wilderking stood next to the pair, his fingers still glowing from the spell that he'd assaulted the Breton with.

"Are we safe here?" Adria looked up at him.

"For now." He gave her a simple answer, the truth was at the moment they were more than safe but if the help that was providing them with safety came with a price it could only mean more trouble. He'd known it the moment that human had his first drop of blood, he was important to his owner. The pack would have followed them no matter how far they went but something held them back, kept them from pursuing.

"You should have left him." Adria pulled the sword from the man's waist, casting it aside before she began to pat him down in search of other weapons.

"Now that's unkind."

She scurried to her feet with bow in hand to find herself face to face with another Breton similar to the one laid out on the ground. His hair was longer and pulled back in a low ponytail away from his face, he wore simple black robes and in his hand was the sword she'd just cast aside. He did not threaten her with it, holding it lazily in his hand with a toothy smile that her had her backing up.

"He is yours then?" The Wilderking spoke, voice as neutral as always.

"He does not like it" The strange man stepped towards the other Breton taking hold of the front of his armor, where his leather shoulder pieces buckled to his chest, and pulled him across the ground. "but I've taken a liking to this one."

"He is different."

"He is, more me than his Mother." The Breton smiled, propping the man up against a thick trunk. "He's been interesting to watch, even more so now that I see he has involved himself with you. I thought him smarter than to go stepping on toes after he avoids me."

"You did not send him?"

"No." The Breton in the robes braced himself on the sword, digging it into the ground beneath to hold his weight. "I have no interest in this game nor am I here to assist anyone but the boy. I've never had any quarrel with you or your predecessors, I don't intend to begin one now."

The Breton on the ground stirred slightly with a groan, fingers twitching.

"Ah, here he comes." The other Breton smiled.

"Adria" The Wilderking turned to her. "Give us a moment."

She gave a nod of her head, already confused from the exchange of information that explained nothing to her but seemed to explain everything to everyone else.

Cyn rolled his head, his vision foggy, bones stiff and muscles heavy. A few blinks of his eyes had the world around him coming into view and the familiar face that raised its eyebrow and smirked down at him had him frowning immediately.

"Why must you always look at me with such distaste?"

"Because it is a 'distaste' to see you." Cynlius paused for a moment before adding. "In any form you choose to wear in your little visits."

"That's hurtful."

"What are you doing here?"

"You keep putting yourself into these situations, lucky for you there was someone actually capable of assisting you this time."

"So you weren't needed."

"You aren't very nice."

"And yet you still come around."

"Is that not what Fathers do?"

"You could be the kind that doesn't come around?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" The Breton smiled holding his hand out to Cyn.

"There would be plenty of fun." Cyn took it, pulling himself to his shaky feet with help.

"Plenty of dying on your part."

"Funny." Cyn glared. He held his hand out for his sword, wiggling his fingers when the other Breton ignored it.

"You only like me for my gifts." The man frowned, running his fingers over the etched roses on the blade.

"Not gifts, payment. Payment for this hand of cards you've so rudely dealt me." He wiggled his fingers once more, raising his eyebrow.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be my spawn." The man gave up the sword, handing it over to Cyn's waiting palm.

"I've wondered that for years." He sheathed the blade. "But then I remind myself that you spread yourself so freely that I would not be surprised to find that half of us have some type of lineage to you."

"Now you know that is untrue." The man laughed. "If that were the case this world would be much more exciting."

"And drunk. And diseased. Sticky, itchy, bloody" Cyn retorted while he did his best to fix his damaged armor.

The Wilderking cleared his throat, finding the conversation taking a turn into an area that he was not about to diverge in. Both the men turned their attentions to him, Cyn looking up for a moment before returning to his armor while the other man leaned against the tree with a smile.

"Do you know what that is?" The robed Breton pointed toward the Wilderking.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Cyn touched his throat, feeling the puckered skin there that would add to collection of scars on his skin. It had him sighing loudly with a defeated look, his mind replaying how quickly the Bosmer had moved in on him.

"Do you know what those Bosmer are?" He looked over at the Breton, the question coming to his mind after the images of the fight replayed briefly. Adria's tribe rushing quickly to the front of his memory at the thought.

"You don't?"

"I'm asking you am I not? Why would I ask you if I knew what they were?" His tone was sharp, eyes snapping up to the other Breton's with irritation.

"Because you're difficult." The Breton groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Only for you." He mocked.

"Charming."

"Always." Cyn walked towards a large boulder, pulling himself up on it. "You're not answering my question though."

"They are in service to Hircine." The Wilderking answered.

"Ah, so were-beasts then?"

"That is correct."

"Is she one also?" Cyn nodded to the Bosmer off in the distance, her back to them.

"No, she is... different."

"Different? That doesn't explain much." Cyn let out a snort.

"You have your secrets." The Breton remarked.

"Yeah, secrets that you make difficult to keep because you keep showing up."

"He knew I was here long before you did." The Breton motioned towards the Wilderking. "It was never a secret."

Cyn huffed loudly, looking back at the Bosmer. "She a Daedra mutt too?"

"No." The Breton answered.

"She is different, that is all you need to know for now." The Wilderking answered curtly.

Cyn looked over to the other being. "Different like you?"

His eyes wandered the man's face, the wooden features like a mask with smooth skin that started at his bottom lip and lower jaw area. His eyes were dark as night, like hollow holes and void of anything. His body was much the same, flesh merged with bark that twisted and wound here and there to make an armor like protection. Whether from decency or an actual need he wore cloth draped around his waist like a loin cloth, another piece criss crossed his chest. It was aged and torn in places, showing that he did not change outfits often if at all.

"In a way." The Wilderking answered.

"You their God or something?"

He made a groan like noise, moving from where he had been standing the entire time. "Why are you here, human?"

"I'm here to do a job." Cyn leaned forward, bracing himself with his forearms on his thighs.

«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸* *¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»

Adria watched the three men speak from a distance, the voices mumbled and unclear giving them the privacy that had been asked of her. They'd been speaking for hours, she'd grown tired of standing and taken a spot tucked away in the trees but close enough that they could simply look over to see her.

The Breton that had been wounded did so, often and she tried to ignore how she caught it out of the corner of her eye. Now as the sun rose and cast light upon the trio she found herself staring at them, the Wilderking rooted in the same position he had been most of the night, the robed Breton had wandered a bit and drawn the most attention with his booming laughter after spouts with the other Breton.

The wounded man sat atop a large boulder, he'd climbed off it from time to time, rolling his shoulders or stretching his legs before taking up the spot again.

The two Bretons were strange, the robed one more so than the other. He was taller than the few other Bretons she had seen, just like the one next to him. If she had to guess it would be that they were related, family of some sort with how similar they seemed to be.

The teasing had her thinking they were siblings perhaps, it would explain the irritation on the one's face. His dark brow knitted together most the time. She pulled her knees against her chest, resting her chin atop them while she watched the man on the rock.

The sun turning making copper colored hair shine against its light, his face was still bloodied from the night and she could see the scars that covered the skin more clearly. She quickly looked away when his eyes turned to hers. The robed Breton smiled widely at her, the other must have mentioned her staring with how he smirked.

It was another hour before she was called back over. She'd drifted off but the call of her name had her hurrying to her feet, glad to be welcomed back. The robed man had left at some point and it had her looking around for him as she walked towards the pair waiting on her.

"He's gone." Cyn remarked sounding bored and exhausted. "I'm sure he will show up again at some point, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried." Adria eyed him.

"Adria" The Wilderking addressed her, waiting until she looked up at him. "This man will be taking you from here."

"What?!" Her eyes widened with surprise.

"It is not safe here for you any longer, it hasn't been safe here for you for a long time I should say. He offers a better solution for the time being."

"No." She glared at the Breton. "I'm not going with him, I don't know him. I am safe here, with you. We were doing just fine before he came along."

"We weren't. My strength was waning, if he had not come when he did and caused such a distraction they would have you already. I cannot compete with Daedra, Adria."

"He cannot either." She motioned towards Cyn.

"He gives you a better chance than I can, I will still be watching."

"So I am to run? Run with this stranger?"

"It's better than dying." Cyn laughed, snapping his mouth shut when the Bosmer glared at him.

"No!" She protested, shaking her head back and forth.

Cyn raised his eyebrow at the man. Did he plan to join the bandwagon with them, she did not seem inclined to jump on without him.

"Look" He sighed, pushing off the boulder and standing up right. "She clearly doesn't want to go." He motioned at the woman with his hand. "Tell my fath-tell Sanguine the deal is off. I'll tell the Altmer she gave me the slip, I've got some new scars so it won't be hard for him to buy the story and you two can continue on with this chase until they finally get smart."

A shrug of his shoulders and a nod at the girl before he began to walk away.

"She will go." The Wilderking spoke with a firm voice that stopped Cyn. "You will go." He ordered her.

"Don't you dare." She growled when he stepped towards her.

The Wilderking's face was hard as stone, seconds later her knees buckled and he caught her before she fell to the ground. "Take her." He held the Bosmer out to Cynlius, her body limp and lifeless in his arms.

"And what do you expect me to do when she wakes up? Bind her?" He pulled the girl over his shoulder, bouncing her body into place until she lay secure enough that she would not tumble from the height.

"If you must."

Cyn shook his head. "What a fucking mess." He grumbled to himself.

"The Altmer would take your life."

"What?" Cyn stopped mid-step.

"If you return without the girl, no matter your reason, he will kill you. Without mercy. Without remorse."

With those words Cynlius was left alone with the unconscious Bosmer slung over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyn sat across from the unconscious Bosmer, her limp body propped against a large boulder. Her chin laid against her chest, head having fallen into an uncomfortable looking position without the work of her muscles to hold it up. He was knelt in front of her on one knee, elbow resting atop it while he thumbed his chin and chewed the inside of his bottom lip. The sun had risen and fell by the time he'd carried her to what he thought would be the main road, it was more maintained than the others he'd come across. The two of them tucked in thickets, hidden from any passerby that may come to the aid of a young, unconscious female in the company of a man such as he.

He shifted his weight slightly, lowering his hand to brace himself with it against the ground. They neither food or water left, he'd thought they would have reached somewhere that would supply them with both in exchange for coin. Once it became apparent that they were only surrounded by the untamed forest he'd hoped to come across his little band. That proved more unlikely the further he got from his point of origin. He was more concerned about putting as much distance between them and her clan of crazies. He'd taken more hits in the past few days than he cared to admit. Everything felt tender, his mind more worn than anything else at the moment. It wanted sleep, but sleep surely meant death. For both of them.

Instead he forced himself to his feet and stretched his arms above his head with an audible yawn that sent a shiver up his spine. It felt good at the same time it pained his sore muscles. His eyes wandered back down to the Bosmer, studying her before a smile broke out onto his lips.

"You sneak!" He chuckled, kneeling down once more. "I've caught on to your game now, ashamed to admit that I have no idea how long I foolishly carried you about."

Her head slowly lifted, dark green eyes meeting his. The cautiousness in them was not surprising, she was on edge like a captured animal. Unsure of her surrounding, along with distrust for the man on knee in front of her. While he seemed like he was no threat at the moment, she'd learned how quickly others can change before you have time to form a reaction. Doing the best that she could, with zero experience in these types of situations, she tried to keep her face blank or as calm as possible. A false trust was better than openly hostile with someone who was much larger than her and held the upper hand in this predicament. But he caught on to her act before she could even blink, his lips turning up at the corners and eyes narrowing at her.

"I'd rather you just plainly distrust me than pretend."

"I don't know you."

"Nor do I know you. For all I know this could be some game you're playing."

"A game?" Her brows came together, eyes dulling over.

He shrugged his shoulder, gaining an annoyed snort from her.

"Look, I know some of your secrets and you learned one of mine. I say that earns both of us a wee bit of trust." He mimicked the size of the trust between them with his fingers. The tips of his thumb and pointer finger just a sliver away from touching one another. "At least I earned the benefit of the doubt."

"Why would you think that?"

"I did take a harsh beating just for you."

"Me? You jumped into the middle of a fight that we were handling just fine without you."

"Or so you thought." 

"You were merely a distraction for everyone involved."

"Ouch." He narrowed his eyes at her in mock offense to her words.

She continued on with harsher words. "I do not know why he thought _you_ of all people could protect me from them."

"Shit happened before." He stopped himself, taking to his feet. "You know what? Here's an idea, why don't you just wander on your own? They will surely catch up to you and I'll be free to leave without any type of burden."

"If I am a burden to you, then why agree to be any assistance to me?"

"I'm questioning that myself at this very moment." He stepped out of the brush to the sound of hoof beats on the road. "Perhaps this will be them and I can leave you to your fate."

"They would not be riding mounts." She remarked, pushing herself to her feet with a groan. Head still clouded with the after math of being gone for so long.

Cyn mumbled to himself, walking out to the open to view the incomers.

"Ah!" Rin dropped down from the horse, stumbling slightly when his feet hit the ground. He reached for the horse to stable himself only to be jerked forward by the still moving animal. A curse under his breath before straightening himself out and glaring at the horse. "We'd given up hunting you down." He continued, walking towards the Breton. "Saw you had some trouble, thought you'd be long gone by now. With or without the girl."

"At the moment I am wishing I had gone without." He muttered, looking over his shoulder at the Bosmer coming up behind him.

Krohel halted the horse, Viviera sliding from the saddle once the animal had come to a complete stop.

"Are you injured?" The woman asked once next to the Bosmer, carefully looking her over.

Adria wrapped her arms around herself, stepping closer to the only person she knew better than the rest. Finding some kind of comfort in being near him even after her taunts. Cyn immediately picked up on the movement, a raised eyebrow while he watched her take her place slightly behind him. So close that she brushed her shoulder against his back.

"Oh? Have you changed your mind and assumed that I will defend you after you spout such insults not but mere seconds ago?" He stepped from in front of her only to have her follow to remain behind him, using him as her defense.

"Don't, Cyn. She's obviously frightened by us." Viviera remarked, glaring up at the smart-mouthed man. "We are not here to hurt you, darling." She peaked around the man to speak to the Bosmer.

Adria looked up at Cynlius for assurance when he looked back at her, only to receive a mocking laugh at her unsure look. Her eyebrows came together, yet she remained pressed to his back.

"Alright." Cyn sighed, placing his arm between Viviera and Adria as a barrier. He reached back behind him until he found the woman's hand, taking it in his own to guide her around him to the side. "Let's leave her alone for now. We're both exhausted, I'm more than sore, a warm bath and an at least partiallly clean bed sounds beyond amazing."

Adria relaxed when the woman stepped back, her eyes turning to the approaching Dunmer. He gave her a wink causing her to move closer to Cyn like a shield.

"You guys got the map?" Cyn nodded towards Rin.

"We're not that helpless without you." The Dunmer let out a snort while he dug into his belt.

"That remains to be seen." He held his hand out for the map, spreading it out on a near by tree, one hand still locked with Adria's. "You know this place well?" He looked over at her, holding the parchment open to her.

She gave an affirmative nod before looking over at the markings.

"An inn or a tavern, hell, anywhere with some where we can be indoors for the night."

The points that held what he requested were some where she'd rather avoid. A group such as this would draw attention and attention was a bad thing right now. There were plenty of abandoned towns, some just a stones throw from where they were. He'd get his tavern, it'd just be void of any life.

She pointed towards a point on the map, looking up at the Breton. "Here."

"Good." He rolled the map, shoving it back towards the other Elf. "Less than half a mile from here."

"Should we be traveling in such a large group?" She spoke softly, looking over at the other two.

"Viviera?" He looked over to the Imperial while he spoke. "Give me a cloak."

She walked over to the horse behind them.

"Do you want to ride, or would you rather walk?" His question drew her attentions away from the Imperial currently digging through a saddle bag.

"Walk."

The woman returned, cloak in hand.

Cyn pulled his hand from the grip of the Bosmer's, already she felt less guarded without it. A second later the cloak was draped over her shoulders, too large for her body. When the hood was pulled over her head it fell down into her vision until he adjusted it enough that she could see while still hiding her face from view.

"We'll walk a bit ahead of them and this will stop anyone from spotting you."

That wasn't true, they could smell her out if they wanted. On top of that they had to of had the Breton's scent also, if they knew he was the one that had been attacked that was.

"They don't need their eyes." She voiced her concern as he tugged her to walk with him.

"No, but everyone else does." He pulled something from the pouch on his belt.

A small stone of some type, strange markings carved into its surface. A squeeze of his hand and the stone was powder in his palm. He smeared it across the cloak, a chant barely heard by her ears as he did so.

"A ward." He explained when her curious eyes rose to meet his. "It'll prevent them from tracking you for the time being. Something even your Shaman could not erase." He tugged her hand to tuck her arm under his own, placing her hand atop his forearm.

Adria looked over her shoulder at the trio following them, the Dunmer flashing her a toothy smile when he noticed her attentions.

"Ignore them." Cyn corrected her, quickening his steps to add more distance.

They walked in silence, the amount of people on the road picking up when they entered the outskirts of a town. He'd pulled her closer to him, covering her hand on his arm with his own, fingers tucked into her palm.

"We should probably get our story straight while we have the time." He whispered, head close to hers. "Newlyweds."

She looked up at him, confused by the word. "What?"

"We will pretend to be newly married, on our way back to my home. Your family are old family friends to my own, with the rising tensions, your Father thought it was best if you were away from all the chaos and so we were wed and you're returning to High Rock with me. You're parents will be joining us in mere months as guests."

"You've thought this all out?" She kept her eyes forward while she spoke.

"Coming up with lies quickly is part of my job."

"You're paid to lie?"

"For the most part, yes. Putting it simply."

"What is it you do exactly?"

"Things."

"Things?" Adria looked up at him, pulling the hood back enough until she met his eyes.

"Yes, things." He smiled.

She opened her mouth to ask more questions when a man bumped into Cyn, knocking his shoulder back. Her mouth snapped shut and she quickly lowered her head, the face of the man familiar to her.

"Watch it." Cyn groaned, jerking his shoulder forward while he stopped suddenly.

Adria was pulled to a stop next to him, huddling her body close to his in an attempt to hid herself. The passing Bosmer sneered the Breton, continuing on his way with nothing more. Cyn glared at the man before continuing on himself.

"Jackass." He groaned, glancing over at the woman on his arm. Her head lowered to the ground, walking as closely to his side as she could get. "What's wrong?"

"I recognized his face." She whispered.

"That Elf? Did he see you?"

"I don't think so."

Cyn turned them around, walking towards Rin. He took hold of her hand and handed her over to the Dunmer. "Watch her."

"Where ya' going?" Rin called after Cyn, the Breton moving quickly back the way they had come.

The Bosmer had not gotten far, walking alone along the lightly populated road. Cyn kept his eyes on him, setting his own plans in his mind while they walked. He kept his pace even with the man's, not following close enough that he may have suspected anything. The way others seemed to keep their distance from him made it clear to Cyn that something was different about the Mer. There was a reason that others went out of their way to give him space in passing. Perhaps Adria's clan was more well known then he'd been led to believe. They instilled fear it seemed, fear that was well-earned if they were all the same as the man he'd fought with. The Bosmer suddenly stepped off the road, Cyn followed know damn well that this man was expecting what was to come next. The Bosmer suddenly broke out into a run, the Breton chasing after him.

The weaved through the trees, low branches catching Cyn's face as they went. Suddenly someone jumped in front of the fleeing Bosmer. Like a stone wall the person who had joined the chase stood, even after colliding with the Elf. The booming laugh that the person let out when he caught the Elf by the throat and drug him to his feet was all too familiar. He'd heard it all his life, a sour memory. Sure enough there was his Father, missing the decency of at least masking who he was. A large toothy grin that made his dark eyes squint had Cyn groaning.

"There's my boy!" The booming voice was full of amusement. "Look at him." He twisted the Bosmer around to face Cyn, the man clawing at the Daedra's hand and gasping for air. "Nothing like his Father, don't ya think?"

"Thank you for that." Cyn retorted, unsheathing his sword.

"You're going to kill him?"

"Yes, I'm guessing he was running to tell his tribe who I was with. I know damn well if he didn't see her, he sure as fuck saw me which if he was smart enough he put two and two together. Not hard to figure out who I had with me and I don't need him running back and tattling."

"Or..." Sanguine stepped towards the Breton, still gripping the man's throat in his large hand. "We let him go, he will run to tell that not only do you have the girl, but I am your Father. That will rub Hircine in such a way and he's got a stick so far up his ass that watching him lose his shit will lead to such fun."

"No, find your games else where."

"The strongest of my children and the most boring." The Daedra tightened his grip, the man letting out a strangled cry before an audible crack sounded, his body became limp. "Your Mother was never boring."

"Don't speak a word about my Mother." Cyn spat turning away to make his way back to the group.

"There's more..."

"More what?" Cyn stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"Where do you think this one was going? Two more not far, close enough that I'm sure they heard their friends noises."

Cyn turned back, passing the large Daedra who followed him in turn. The foliage under his boots crunched with each step, hand tight around the grip of his blade. Beyond the trees came voices, louder than was wise if they were attempting to not draw attentions. He crouched low to the ground, taking silent steps closer to the two Bosmer who argued. Bare-chested and painted with elaborate designs on their exposed skin and faces, they fit the mirror image of tribal hunters. While studying them and their surroundings closer he noticed they had no weapons on their person, or any where he could see. The moment he turned to speak to his companion, said Daedra's voice boomed loudly in front of him.

"The Chosen did not accompany you?"

The two Bosmer immediately dropped into defensive crouches at the sight, lips pulled back in a snarl like rabid dogs. He'd expected them to bark, sure sounded like the two were growling. What he didn't expect was them curling in on themselves suddenly, bodies shifting while they teared at their skin in a bloody mess. Cyn quickly stood up, sword pulled from his waist as he charged forward and the closest shifting man and driving his sword forward. The sensation of the blade slipping past tissue and muscle ran up the hilt and into his hands. A push from his body had it digging deeper through flesh when the Bosmer straightened with a scream of pain. A twist and push to the side with all his weight thrown into it freed the blade and left the Elf on his back, drowning in his own bile and blood.

His friend was on Cyn in seconds, knocking the two to the ground. The air was forced from the Breton's lungs in groan, thinking quickly he released the sword that he had no chance of using with how the man straddled his chest. The sting of dirty fingers dinging into face and tearing the skin in sharp yet jagged cuts was distracting. Not enough that he'd forfeit and let this Bosmer do away with him so quickly, they'd got the jump on him once and he still owed these fucks their due. With one down and the other putting up a fight he'd made the discussion to take the man on with just his hands. As even of a fight as you could get, minus that Cyn had every intention on using his spells. They Bosmer may outmatch him in strength, but wits is where he'd always crush them through the ground.

His hands wrapped around the man's skull, thumbs settling over his eyes before digging into the sockets. The Bosmer screamed out, hands moving to grip Cyn's throat in a tight grip that cut off his air supply. Cyn tightened his jaw, ignoring the urge to gasp for air and focused solely on causing this Mer enough pain that he'd get off of him. Not only the sound of the pop, but the feel of it under his right thumb hand him jerking the man's head to side to avoid the fluids flowing out of the wrecked socket. The grip on his throat faltered, burning air rushing into his lungs with the harsh breath he took. Cyn twisted his body, knocking the Bosmer off balance and to the ground. He was on him in moments, taking his turn to grasp the man's throat. He didn't just choke him though, oh no. Payback was due and he take it out on every fucker they sent after him or the girl.

Using the grip around the neck he pulled the man's face towards him before slamming him back down. His head bounced off the ground, Cyn repeating the motion over and over again. Like an aged and rotted fruit the man's head caved in on itself, the screams had gone quiet. He released the throat, letting the head fall once more against the ground. Cyn pushed himself to his feet, wiping his face on his arm in an attempt to rid it of the blood and pieces of the Bosmer that clung to his skin.

"This, this right here makes me wonder if you belong to someone else." Sanguine commented at the brutal scene, Cyn pushing himself to his feet.

"I don't belong to anyone." Cyn glared at the Daedra, picking up his sword and walking away without another word. Let the damn Daedra do whatever he wished with the scene he'd left behind, he'd done what he came to do.

Adria sat the table with an untouched Cyrodiil Ale in her hand, fingers playing with the tankard while she listened to others. The over-sized Orc on her right was making rather odd noises while he drank, yelling for another drink more often than seemed normal. The Dunmer in front of her eyed the Imperial to her left, glancing over at herself from time to time. The Imperial was more focused on parchments she'd spread out in front of her. She'd been the most comfortable out of the three, the Dunmer made her feel uncomfortable and the Orc had not spoken one word to her or anyone for that matter. Honestly she preferred the quietness, she'd come use to not being around anyone. The change in her life she'd been thrown into was made easier with this group, at least for the time being. If she knew anything it was how quickly others could change, for the worse.

The door hitting the back of a wall had all but the Orc turning to see who had made such an entrance. No surprise to any of the group but Adria, in walked Cynlius. Face smeared with drying blood and hands to match, even his armor had taken on some splatter. He walked straight towards them, falling into a chair next to the Dunmer and lifting his hand to signal for a drink. His fingers dug through his hair while he sighed, lowering his head as if exhausted. Adria went to speak, the Dunmer beating her to it, she quickly shut her mouth.

"Look like you caused some trouble." Rin remarked, slapping the Breton on the back.

"I didn't, the curse of my life decided to join."

Rin nodded in agreement, Viviera looking up from her reading to look between the two.

"Another, if you would." Cyn commented to the woman who brought his drink.

Adria watched him down the tankard in a matter of seconds, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand only smearing blood across his lips.

"Honestly!" Viviera groaned, standing suddenly and moving to sit on the other side of Cyn, pulling a piece of cloth with exotic stitching from her pocket. When she cupped his face he quickly jerked away, standing suddenly.

"Right, with that I'm going to clean myself. I trust you paid for rooms?"

"The three they have are all ours, some of us will be bunking up." Rin answered.

"You'll be alright for the moment?" His eyes met Adria's waiting until she nodded before he walked away.

"Why is he like that?" Viviera asked, watching Cyn walk away.

"He's always been like that, women throw themselves at him and he is rarely interested anymore. I've no mind to ask him."

"Drink your ale." The large Orc suddenly spoke in a low voice, Adria startled at the sudden voice. "It will warm."

She looked down at her drink before looking up at the Orc. "Would you like it? I don't think I favor the flavor much."

He gave a nod of his head.

"What is your name?"

"Krohel."

"Adria."

"Food?"

"Food sounds nice."

The Orc suddenly stood, walking away from the table.

Adria listened to the two others argue until the Orc returned, setting a plate in front of her, she was surprised to find a plate of meat. She went to thank the Orc only to find him walking in the same direction as Cyn, entering a different room then the Breton.

Cyn watched himself in the mirror, wiping away the pieces of the slain Bosmer that clung to his skin and turned the water pink. After the years of taking others life it barely fazed him, while thoughts did feel his head, they were chased away just as quickly. When the sound of the door opened and he caught sight of the woman entering through the mirror, he caught her eyes with his own before continuing.

"I thought you'd have questions." He remarked, looking back up at her.

"I do have questions." She shut the door.

"Go on then." He looked over his shoulder.

"You killed him then?"

"Him? No." He checked his cleaning job in the mirror before turning around, leaning against the washing basin. "Some one got to him before I could, he had brought friends."

She sat down on the bed, sighing loudly.

"They would've come after us."

"I know." She pushed herself back to her feet. "I don't know what I expected." Her laugh came out forced.

"You'll be sharing a room with Viviera I imagine?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, you'll know where I'll be if you need anything."

She left the room without another word, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Huh, I didn't think he'd send her away." Rin commented, watching the Bosmer slowly pull the door closed before moving to the other room.

"Your as bad a gossip as a noble lady." Viviera commented, glancing up from her parchments to glance at the girl. "Leave her be."

"A moment ago you seemed upset and now that she is walking away alone you'll defend her?"

"I was not upset." She scoffed at the Dunmer.

"You were. On the verge of pouting when she stayed longer than you thought."

"Honestly!" Viviera stood, gathering up her reports. She stormed towards her door, ignoring Cyn when he passed her.

"What's her problem?" Cyn commented, sitting down at the table.

"Jealousy."

"Jealousy? Of who?"

"Of our new number." Rin smirked over the rim of his ale. "I wouldn't have turned her down had she come in my room."

"You wouldn't turn anyone down if they came to their room."

"True, but that one's an out right looker."

"Leave her be, Rin." Cyn's warning tone had the man laughing.

"Don't worry, you've shun Viviera enough that she takes out her frustrations by riding my cock every time."

"Your cock must not be enough for her then."

"We cannot all compete with you, you're the only one gifted with that charm."

Cyn snorted at the remark. "You can only call it a gift looking on from the outside."

"So" Rin changed the direction of the conversation, knowing all too well where it would end. "you going to tell me what happened with the girl? Where'd you find her, who's blood was that you got all over you?"

"Nope." He answered plainly. "I want to sit here and enjoy my drink in peace."

Rin put his hands up defeated. "You'll let out sooner or later."

"More likely that you'll find out for yourself before I have a chance to say anything." He mumbled.

The two drank together well into the night, Rin was the first to head for the bed. Cyn staying until he fell asleep on the table, arms folded under his head. The last thing that sounded appealing was sharing a bed with Rin or Krohel. An uncomfortable, wooden table sounded more to his standards than the other offer.

Once morning came the barkeep left him be, less inclined to mess with the man who had came in covered in anothers blood. He wasn't bothering anyone anyways, no one had sat at the table or asked after him so why cause a situation that could lead to trouble. Surely his companions would wake him once they woke and the whole band would be on their way. So he hoped.

The Bosmer he'd seen come in with the other three was the first to take a seat at the table, sitting across from the man and watching him for a moment before coming to him and asking after food. She was native, her accent giving it away and the standoffish manner she possessed marked her as a tribesmen. It was rare her kind ever came to a place like this, they only made an appearance when coming to cause trouble or running away from their own tribe to the more civilized world.

He thought her kidnapped perhaps the first time she'd arrived with the group, but the fact that she made no move to get away from them now or how they seemed to let her do as she pleased made that more than unlikely. Well for the most part, she could be desperate to get away from her clan that when they'd taken her, she'd gladly followed along without a complaint.

The innkeeper gave her the food, the group she'd arrived with already paid more than enough last night, giving her something on the house wasn't going to hurt any. He did have a soft spot for the runaways, admittedly he wouldn't mind escaping his life, not that it was all that bad. Couldn't be as bad at being trapped as they were. The rumors of what went on in the forest depths gave him sympathy for them at least.

She sat next to sleeping man, gently waking him until he raised his head and looked over at her. They'd spoken quietly before she pushed the food towards him. She came to him again, this time for water, likely to nurse whatever head pain the man had to be nursing. They way they'd drank up most of his stock last night had to be taking its toll, likely why his friend wasn't stirring from the back rooms. He returned to cleaning, keeping an eye on the pair out of curiosity.

The large Orc was the next to join, done up in armor that had him wondering if the beast slept in it. A groggy looking Imperial came next, but only for a moment before entering one of the other rooms and returning with the Dunmer. He seemed worse off, moaning and groaning for some time before the group retrieved their things, paid him more and left. Heading out on their way to wherever they were going, but leaving him much richer than he had been in some time.


End file.
